


Flower Talk

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has a secret admirer, Flowers, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Somebody is sending Bucky flowers with  specific meanings
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Flower Talk

Bucky looked at the bouquet of flowers Steve had handed him.

“Somebody left these outside the door for you.” Steve said

“For me, you sure?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“Yup, your names on the card.” Steve replied.

Bucky stared at the flowers like he was afraid they might bite him if he moved.

What do I do with them?” he asked.

“Put them in water.” Steve suggested.

Bucky went into the kitchen, then looked around for a minute, before going back out into the living room.

“Do we even have a vase?” he asked.

“Cupboard by the fridge, top shelf.” Steve said.

Bucky got the vase, filled it with water, and stuck the bouquet in it before carrying it over and setting it on the dining room table. He sat down and stared at the flowers some more.

“Who’d send me flowers?” he wondered out loud after a while.

“Ya know, flowers have a language.” Steve said as he came over, carrying his tablet.

Bucky had seen a lot of strange things since he’d broken Hydra’s hold; the future was filled with many strange and wonderous things, but he was pretty sure flowers couldn’t talk. Steve laughed at the mixed look of confusion and fear.

“It’s more that different flowers have different meanings.” Steve told him. “Look.”

He showed Bucky a web site on his tablet.

“Camellias, that’s what those are, can mean admiration, perfection, good luck, gift to a man.” Steve read “The red ones mean “You’re a flame in my heart.” The pink mean “Longing for you.” The white mean “You’re adorable.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to think of all that.

“So somebody is trying to tell me what exactly?” he asked.

“I think somebody has the hotts for you.” Steve said with a grin.

“Who?” Bucky demanded.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Steve said.

Bucky huffed in frustration.

Three days later, Bucky found another bouquet on the counter. When he looked them up, he found out they were gloxinia and they meant love at first sight. After reading the meaning, he was more confused than ever.

Somebody was going to a lot of trouble to send him subtle messages instead of just coming out and telling him how they felt. It had to be someone on the team or very close to the team, Bucky didn’t interact with anyone else, but who.

Bucky started running through the list of people he knew. Tony had Pepper, Steve was his best friend/brother, Sam had a not so secret crush on Sharon, Nat would just tell him. That left Bruce, Thor, Peter, and Clint. He was pretty sure it wasn’t Bruce; it just didn’t seem like him. Thor would just declare his affection at the top of his lungs. Peter had his sights set on MJ. That left Clint.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Clint was always checking on him, bringing him food, finding thing to distract him when he was having a bad day, giving him lingering looks. After studying the list of flowers and their meanings, he chose jonquil because it meant love me, affection returned, desire, desire for affection returned. He had Jarvis order a large bouquet and had them delivered to Clint.

The next morning, He came out of his room to find Steve holding a small pot with a plant with very strange flowers on it.

“It’s not on the flower language web site.” Steve said, handing the pot to him.

“Jarvis, do you know what this is called?” Bucky asked.

“That is an orchid commonly called the naked man orchid.” Jarvis replied.

Steve started laughing.

“That means…” he said

“I know what it means, Steve.” Bucky said, cutting him off.

He headed toward the elevator, carrying the flowers. Hoping he wasn’t wrong he headed to Clint’s apartment.

“Me too.” He said, shoving the plant at Clint when he opened the door.

“Oh, thank god.” Clint said, grabbing his shirt front and hauling him inside. “Is now good.”

Instead of answering him, Bucky backed him against the wall and kissed him until they were both breathless.

“Bed.” He growled when they broke for air.

Clint grabbed his arm and led the way to his bedroom. Later, they lay tangled together on sweat soaked sheets, admiring the orchis that sat on Clint’s dresser.

“Next time, just lead with it.” Bucky said.

Clint nodded his agreement.

“And Barton,” Bucky growled as he leaned in to kiss him, “sign the damn card.”

Naked Man Orchid


End file.
